ic2cafandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog
= Changelog = Current version: 1.14.3 Download from the Downloads page. Full Changelog v1.14.3 -Fixed a bug where jetpacks with high max EU would be useless -Added config for jetpack EU Usage -Added config for turbine EU Usage -Added config to disable Nano Bow crafting v1.14.2 -Finally updated to 1.5.2 (sorry for being a bum :P) v1.14.1 -Added a simple API as per request of someone on the forums. v1.14 -Fixed crash when upgrading Exo Solar or Exo Static armors -Fixed discharge module not using the correct amount of EU -Added Armor Assembler upgrades- one for survival, and one for creative. -Updates for Minecraft 1.5, unstiched textures and all that tedious stuff. -Added functionality for Transformer upgrades to reduce an item's charging tier thanks to changes in the IC2 api -Added tooltips to all the upgrades, showing what they can be applied to -Added a custom logger. Not a big thing you'll notice, but the console output looks different now. -If the flight turbine module is NOT installed, you can turn the jetpack off by pressing the ` key. -Added support for advanced solar panels: Upgrades for the Advanced, Hybrid, and Ultimate Hybrid panels, and recipes to convert the ASP solar helms into equally upgraded nano/quauntum helms (including EU amounts) v1.13 and a half -Reorganized stuff again. Nothing you should notice, but if recipes don't work or items disappear, let me know. -Fixed a bug with versions of IC2 after 1.115.222 -Fixed solar and static items not charging armor properly -Added a config option for the Nano Bow's damage; default 0. Increasing it will add as much damage as a Power enchantment of that level would. Primarily for use with mods like DivineRPG, as requested by a user. -Added the base stuff for integrating other mods. NOTE: You'll get messages saying it succeeded or failed to load AdvancedSolarPanels, GregTech, and Gravisuite. They don't actually do anything yet. -Added integration for Compact Solars: -Solar hats can be used in place of Solar Helmets, and the items produced will default to having as much EU production as the solar hat its made from. -Solar arrays can be used to make more effecient solar upgrades. Use the same recipe as the normal solar upgrade, but with gold or fibre glass cable for the MV and HV ones. -Increased the default max production value to 512 so that there is a point to using HV ones. NOTE: For obvious reasons, this won't override your config. Either delete your config so it regens, or change it manually. v1.13 First, some bug fixes: -Fixed instant death when a QuantumSuit or NanoSuit with max energy tried to absorb damage -Fixed QuantumSuit Bodyarmors not extinguishing fire on the player -Fixed negative damage values on items with really high EU values -Fixed many upgrades (particularly the Discharge) ignoring the upgraded charge of an item -Fixed EU currently in items not transferring properly to items with increased charge And some cool new features/quick changes: -Jetpacks with the Flight Turbine installed now act like normal jetpacks when flight mode is disabled. -Changed the Nano Bow's recipe to require Fibre Glass cable instead of HV Cable -Added a config option to disable the crafting of Energy Mk2 and Mk3 -Added a config option to disable use of Overclockers and Energy Mk1 (I prefer to just disable crafting, so server Admins can still spawn/use them, but I didn't want to mess with IC2's recipes) -Added a config option to change the maximum EU that an upgraded armor can have -Added a config option to change the maximum Transfer Limit that an upgraded armor can have And the big addition: -Added the Armor Assembler, an awesome new way to combine and upgrade the Armors -Changed all recipes to be in the Armor Assembler -Removed the triple recipes (IE, jetpack + lappack + quantumsuit) due to the Armor Assembler only having 2 input slots -Changed the tier upgrade recipes (IE, NanoBatpack in the Lappack recipe) due to the Armor Assembler only having 2 input slots -Added Drill and Drill Bit, currently only used for the crafting of the Armor Assembler -Hopefully made everything less OP. NOTE: The times are still flexible. I felt that they were pretty good, but I may change them in the future based on feedback. v1.12 Bug fix- fixed crash when quantum helmet tried to remove a potion effect Reorganized pacakges Added a config file with: IDs The max number of solar or static upgrades that can be applied The order in which solar/static items will charge armors The option to disable the crafting recipes for the upgrades Added the ability to use IC2 energy storage upgrades to increase an item's EU by 10,000 Added the ability to use IC2 overclocker upgrades to increase an item's charging speed by 20 Added Energy Storage Upgrades Mk 2 and Mk 3 to increase an item's EU by 100,000 and 1,000,000, respectively. v1.11 Bug fix- ExoBatpack and ExoLappack textures were switched Bug fix- ExoQuantumSuit didn't render properly Bug fix- Static Quantum Boots had wrong EU, Transfer Rate, and Tier Bug fix- Using discharge module on server crashed the server Bug fix- Nano Bow scatter mode arrows could be picked up v1.10 Added 6 modes for Nano Bow Released! v1.09 Bug fixes v1.08 Added early version of Nano Bow v1.07 Added overcharge module v1.06 Bug fixes v1.05 Added Cloaking module v1.04 Added Static Production module v1.03 Added Solar production module v1.02 Bug fixes v1.01 Added Flight turbine module v1.00 Added ExoSuits for Jetpack, Batpack, Lappack, Solar Helmet, and Static Boots Added new recipes using those items Beta 1.19 Added Exo QuantumSuit Changed recipes previously requiring QuantumSuits to require ExoQuantumSuits. Beta 1.18 Added Exo NanoSuit Changed recipes previously requiring NanoSuits to require ExoNanoSuits. Beta 1.17 Added ExoSuit Upgrade Modules Added more base classes to allow easier creation of future items. Beta 1.16 Added Static QuantumSuit Boots Beta 1.15 Added Static NanoSuit Boots Beta 1.14 Added LapiJetpack Beta 1.13 Added Battery Jetpack Beta 1.12 Added Ultimate QuantumSuit Bodyarmor Beta 1.11 Added QuantumSuit Jetpack Beta 1.10 Added QuantumSuit Lappack Beta 1.09 Added QuantumSuit Batpack Beta 1.08 Added Ultimate NanoSuit Bodyarmor Beta 1.07 Added NanoSuit Jetpack Beta 1.06 Added NanoSuit Lappack Beta 1.05 Added NanoSuit Batpack Beta 1.04 Added Solar QuantumSuit Helmet Beta 1.03 Added Solar NanoSuit Helmet Beta 1.02 Added more base classes to allow easier creation of future armors. Beta 1.01 Added mcmod.info to allow for information in the FML "Mods" menu Beta 1.00 Began Added base classes Added sprite sheets